Gay Greg
by JustSagan
Summary: Hello fellow Americans, let me tell you a story about gay people, and why God hates them.
1. Gay Sin

It was a normal night for Greg. He was playing his Satan music, and singing his favorite song.

" _I love Satan!_

 _Satan cock is best!_

 _Also negro cock!_

 _Negro cock is good!_

 _I'm gay so I hate women!_

 _Women don't have cocks_

 _All women should die!_

 _I love cock!_

 _Cock is great!_

 _I hate god!_

 _God is not gay!_

 _All Straight people must die!_

 _All Christians must die!_

 _Also I love Jews!_ "

After Greg finished his show, he looked around and saw that there was only one person

in the audience listening to him. Unfortunately, it was a woman, and Greg hates women.

" _What the fuck are you doing you woman?! Don't you know that i'm gay and love Satan?!_ "

Rose didn't let that stop her, and still tried to talk to him.

" _Hello, im Rose, and im here to tell you that I really like your music. Also, im Christian, and God loves you!_ "

After hearing this, Greg got very mad.

" _Your a woman, AND Christian?! That's it! By the power of gay Satan, i'm going to kill you!_ "

Greg then took out his Aids infected cock, and then shot Aids fire out of his cock. The Aids fire instantly killed Rose, while Greg did a very gay laugh.

" _Hea Hea Hea! Now that your dead, i'm going to go suck a black cock while taking a black cock in my ass!_ "

Greg then went off to have gay Satan sex with gay Satan negros.

10 Years later

Sense Greg wasn't straight, and didn't have sex with Rose. Steven wasn't born. Because Steven was not born, there was no one that was able to protect Earth from the Diamond authority. So earth was destroyed, all thanks to gay people.

...Is this the type of future you want for America? I bet not! Vote NO on gay marriage.

This story was sponsored by the Westboro Baptist Church.


	2. Other Gay Story

(This chapter takes place 5 years before gay people helped destroy Earth)

It was a sad day for Gay Greg. One of his gay satanic negroes died of aids, and they were having a very gay and satanic funeral for his gay ass. Greg decided to give a little speech.

" _Alright everyone, I know we are all sad, but we must keep our gay spirits high… And sing a gay tribute song._ "

Gay Greg then pulled out his gay satanic dildo guitar, and started to play while singing.

" _Its that time again_

 _The time to sing about cock_

 _I love cock_

 _But my negro is dead_

 _So I cant get cock_

 _That makes me sad_

 _So when i'm sad_

 _I pray to Gay Satan_

 _Gay Satan loves cock_

 _That's why I love Satan_

 _All gays love Satan_

 _I hate Christians_

 _Christians are not gay_

 _All Christians must die_

 _I have Aids_ "

Just as he finished his song and was about to sit back down, a portal from Hell opened up. Every gay looked at the portal, and watched as Satan started to walk out of the portal.

" _AHH HA HA HA HA! I'M THE DEVIL, I LOVE METAL!_ "

The Devil then started to play his guitar, while all the gays cheered him on.

However, what they didn't know was that the good people of the Westboro Baptist Church came to protest the funeral, and save the day.

" _Alright my fellow God fearing Christians, let's kill these gays, and go back to molesting children!_ " Said the heroic Christian as they charged the funeral.

Unfortunately, they underestimated the gays and the Devil, and all the Christians were infected with the gay. The gay then started to spread around the world, and soon everyone in the world was gay.

Everyone in the world then burned in Hell because being gay is a sin. Except for the Muslims, they went to Hell because they like to have sex with goats.

(This is a cautionary tale sponsored by the Westboro Baptist Church)


	3. Gay Greg vs Black Jesus

Gay Greg and all of the other gay people on Earth may be dead, but Gay Greg went on many adventures before his death. So let me tell you about one!

Gay Greg was at a party at a gay bar called "Cock in Cock", and he was singing his gay cover of "Wake Me Up Inside".

" _Hooooooooow can you not give me cock, I want some coooooock._

 _Leeeeeeeaving me with blue balls._

 _I want some cooooock._

 _My balls are very blue, very bluuuuuuue_

 _Without the cock…._

 _Give me cock!_

 _I want some cock!_

 _Give me cock!_

 _I need some cock right now!_

 _I cant get cock!_

 _I cant get cock right now!_

 _Fuck me!_

 _Fuck me in my gaaay ass right now!_ "

Unfortunately, just as Gay Greg was about to continue his song, an angry black man came into the bar, and crashed the party. However, this was no ordinary black man… It was Jesus Christ.

" _Yo gay ass motha fucka! I'm here to put an end to yo gay ass shit!_ " Jesus Christ said.

" _No way! My gayness will take over Earth, and you will not stop me!_ " Gay Greg said, in his typical gay tone.

" _So you think you gonna take me, Jesus Christ down? You trippin mutha fucka!_ "

Jesus Christ then pulled his saxophone out, and started to play it.

" _Ya! I am Gay Greg, and I will turn you gay!_ "

Greg then started to play his guitar.

Both Jesus's Sax and Greg's guitar shot lasers out, and the lasers started to clash. Both played hard, and tried their best to beat the other. But then the other gay people in the bar used their gay rainbow powers to empower Gay Greg.

"HA HA HA! Your finished Jesus! The gay people have given me more power!"

Gay Greg then unleashed his super powered gay 69 butt sex blast on Jesus.

" _NO! I, Jesus Christ, am now gay!_ "

Jesus then went into the men's bathroom, and sucked on a dick that he saw in a glory hole.

And that's where gay black people came from.


	4. 4th of July special

It was a very nice and gay 4th of July. The dick fireworks were going off, and Gay Greg was singing his Gay cover of "The Star Spangled Banner".

" _Oh, Cock can you fuck my ass.  
What so proudly we suck cock._

 _At the gay bars glory hole.  
Whose broad cocks and strong balls go through the ass_

 _O'er the ass holes we watched were stretched  
And the cocks red glare, the balls going in the mouth  
Gave proof through the night that our cocks were still wet_

 _Oh, say does that nice ass  
That is very gay and sexyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_"

After Gay Greg finished his song, all of the Gay people at the party cheered on, and they were all about to have a giant orgy. But then, a pink RV landed next to Greg, and then Gay Uncle Grandpa walked out.

" _Gay Uncle Grandpa!? It's so nice to see you!_ " Gay Greg said, as he got a boner.

" _I know Gay Greg, but i'm not here for the party, I need your help!_ " Gay Uncle Grandpa then grabbed Gay Greg, and pulled him into his gay pink RV.

" _Alright Gay Greg, I brought you here because we gotta travel back in time, and turn George Washington gay!_ " Gay Uncle Grandpa said, as he wiggled his arms and dick.

" _Thats a great idea Gay Uncle Grandpa! How long will it take for us to get to him?_ "

" _It will take about an hour. So how about Gay you, Gay me, Gay Pizza Steve, and Gay have a four way!_ "

Gay Uncle Grandpa then got naked, and pulled Gay Greg into his bedroom.

59 minutes later

" _Dang Gay Uncle G, that was the best four way ever!_ " Gay Pizza Steve said.

" _Ya Gay Uncle Grandpa, best ever._ " Gay Mr. Gus said, as he tried pulled the 20.5 Inch dildo out of his ass.

But then the Gay RV hit the ground very hard, and caused the dildo to get more stuck in Gay Mr. Gus's ass.

" _We are here! Come one guys! Let's go!_ "

Gay Uncle Grandpa was about to run out of the Gay RV, but then noticed that Gay Pizza Steve was trying to pull the dildo out of Gay Mr. Gus's ass.

" _Sorry Gay Uncle G, but I gotta help Gay Mr. Gus get this Dildo out of his ass._ " Gay Pizza Steve said, as he tried and failed to pull the dildo out.

" _Alright, I guess it's up to us Gay Greg. Giant realistic trans tiger, help Gay Pizza Steve._ "

Gay Greg and Gay Uncle Grandpa then walked out of the Gay RV, and made their way to George Washington's house.

It took about 10 minutes for the Gay two to find the house, but when they found it, they were happy to see that George Washington was all by himself.

" _Sweet! George is all by himself! Now let's get him! You use your gay guitar magic on him, and i'll fuck him in the ass._ "

Gay Greg then started to shoot his Gay Rainbow Guitar Lasor at George Washington. This of course stunned George, and gave Gay Uncle Grandpa the perfect opportunity.

" _Prepare your anus George Washington!_ "

Gay Uncle Grandpa then tackled George to the ground, pulled his dick out, and stuck it into George's ass. Gay Uncle Grandpa's dick was so powerful, that it was able to stab through George's pants.

" _AHHHHH! HELP ME!_ " George Washington screamed, but Greg's rainbow laser was able to silence him so that no one would hear.

" _Gay Greg! My Dick is fully planted in his ass! Now fill me with Rainbow magic!_ "

Gay Greg then stuck the end of his guitar into Gay Uncle Grandpa's ass, and started to fill his ass with rainbow juice.

" _FEEL THE RAINBOW!_ " Gay Uncle Grandpa said, as he shot rainbow juice out of his dick into George Washington's ass.

The rainbow juice filled George's ass, and caused him to become gay. George then stood up, and smiled.

" _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM GGGGAAAAAAYYYYY!_ " George Washington said, as he gayly skipped away.

" _We did it Gay Greg! Let's head back to the present!_ "

Gay Uncle Grandpa and Gay Greg then went back into the Gay RV, and had another fourway. (All while Gay Mr. Gus still had the dildo stuck in his ass.)

They then made it back to the present, and saw that America was much gayer. Everything was painted in bright colors, and the American flag was now rainbow colored, and the stars were replaced with dicks.

It was the best gay 4th of July ever!

Happy 4th of July everyone! Be sure to leave a review.


	5. Gay Greg vs The KKK

Gay Greg was having a very strange day. He was trying to find a new gay bar called "Dick Blast" and he had gotten lost.

" _Oh man, I should be sucking dick right now, maybe I should ask for some help._ "

Gay Greg then walked up to some men that were wearing white sheets, and decided to ask them for some directions.

" _Hey guys, I need some help finding a place called 'Dick Blast'. Do you guys know where I could find it?_ " Gay Greg asked, while getting a boner.

Unfortunately, the men he just asked were actually KKK members.

" _Why do you want directions to a sinners place? What's your name?_ " The KKK member asked.

" _My name is Gay Greg, and I wanna suck some dick!_ " Gay Greg happily replied.

" _WHAAAAA!? Your gay!? Get the Cross ready boys, we got a faggot to burn!_ "

The KKK member then started to charge at Gay Greg. Fortunately, Gay Greg used his gay dildo guitar to summon a portal, and used it to escape.

Gay Greg ended up in the gay universe, and decided to get some help.

" _Oh man! I need to find some strong gay men to help me with…_ "

Gay Greg stopped talking when he noticed some men wearing pink bed sheets. Gay Greg then asked them for some help, and they agreed to help. Gay Greg then summed a portal back to the KKK members.

Meanwhile, the KKK members were getting frustrated.

" _Where did that faggot sexual go?_ " One of the KKK members angrily asked.

Just then, the portal opened up, and Gay Greg came out of it… But he wasn't alone this time.

" _Oh no! That faggot has brought some powerful help!_ " A KKK member pointed out.

" _Thats right sweetie! We are the Gay Gay Gay, and we are here to help Gay Greg fuck your asses!_ "

Gay Greg and the Gay Gay Gay then charged at the KKK members, and managed to force them all to the ground. The Gay Gay Gay members then started to fuck every KKK member in the ass.

" _NOOOOO! MY ASSSSSS!_ " A KKK member cried out.

After about 10 minutes of ass fucking, all of the KKK members died from anal bleeding.

" _Thanks for the help guys, now I just need to find 'Dick Blast'._ "

" _Oh you're going to 'Dick Blast'? We actually own that place! We will show you the way!_ "

The Gay Gay Gay member then showed Gay Greg where the gay bar was, and they all lived happily gayly ever after.

…

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and have a great day!


	6. Gay Greg goes to prison, Part 1

It was not a normal night for Gay Greg. Gay Greg and the Gay Gay Gay were in Detroit, and forcibly converting people to the gaydom. Things were going normally for them, until the Gay Gay Gay captured a strange man, and woman.

" _Hey Gay Greg, you're gonna wanna see this!_ " A Gay Gay Gay member gayly said.

Gay Greg then ran over to them, and saw them forcibly holding a weird man that looked like he was made of sperm, and a strange woman that looked like she was made of beer.

" _Who the hell are you two?_ " Gay Greg asked, while getting a boner.

The strange man was scared, but still responded.

" _Im… Im Johnson Jockoff… and thats Beer Girl... Now let us go!_ "

Gay Greg and the other gays simply gayly laughed at his request.

" _I dont think you know what's going on here, we are gonna kill your girl, fuck you in the ass, and make you gay!_ " Gay Greg explained.

The Gay Gay Gay members that were holding Beer Girl then threw her to the ground, and started to kick her very hard.

" _No! Please dont! Please!_ " Johnson Jockoff cried, while watching his beloved beer girl get the shit beat out of her.

Gay Greg ignored his cries, and commanded the Gay Gay Gay members to bend Jockoff over. Gay Greg then pulled Jockoffs pants off, and got ready to fuck him in the ass.

" _Ohhhh! You have such a nice ass! This might hurt… You!_ " Gay Greg flirted, as he grabbed Jockoffs ass.

Jockoff was scared, and thought that this was going to be the end, but that didn't stop him from crying out for help one last time.

" _AAAAHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP! HEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!_ "

Fortunately for Jockoff, his cries didn't go unheard.

On the next street over, a man known as Tyrone, the Watermelon king was smoking some weed with some of his niggas. But when he heard the cry for help, he immediately recognized the voice.

" _Aww shit! That sounds like that white boy I buy my Weed from! We gotta help him niggas!_ "

Tyrone and his niggas then ran to the street where they heard the screaming, and were quite shocked by what they saw.

" _Aww shit Tyrone! Our white boy is about to get his ass fucked!_ "

" _Ya! And they beating up white boys girl!_ "

Tyrone knew that he had to act quickly, or else his favorite white boy would have his ass destroyed, and girl killed.

" _Hey you mother fuckas! Let go of those two, or we gonna whoop your asses!_ " Tyrone yelled, alerting the gays to him.

Gay Greg then saw Tyrone, and was very happy.

" _It worked! I knew that if I captured your Weed Man you would come out to rescue him! Quick Gay Gay Gay, get them, while I rape Jockoff, I need a nice white ass to fuck._ "

The Gay Gay Gay members then charged at the Niggas, and a big street fight broke out.

While the Niggas and Gay Gay Gay were fighting, Tyrone used his Nigga speed to run past the fighters and up to Gay Greg. Just as Gay Greg was about to put his dick in Jockoffs ass, Tyrone punched Gay Greg so hard in the face, that Gay Greg was sent flying back.

Tyrone then turned his attention to the two Gay Gay Gay members that were beating Beer Girl up.

" _Hey you mutha fuckas! You want some dick? THEN HAVE SOME DICK!_ "

Tyrone then pulled his giant black dick out, and smashed the Gay Gay Gay members heads off.

Tyrone then noticed that his Niggas and the Gay Gay Gay members were all quite equal in strength, so he decided to end it. Tyrone summoned a strong watermelon bomb, and threw it over the group of fighters.

" _Look out Niggas! Watermelon bomb!_ " Tyrone yelled.

The Niggas then hit the floor, which confused the Gay Gay Gay members. The Watermelon bomb then went off, killing all of the Gay Gay Gay members, but the Niggas were safe.

" _We did it niggas! We beat the Gay Gay Gay!_ " One of the niggas yelled out.

" _Ya! And I set up a camera before the fight started, so that we could upload it to Worldstar!_ " Another nigga happily announced.

While the niggas were cheering, Tyrone decided to check up on Jockoff and Beer girl.

"Hey you two alright?"

Jockoff and Beer girl stood up, and smiled at Tyrone.

" _Quite alright… Those fags poisoned us with hormone pills… But you saved us, so I guess we should have a street party to celebrate._ " Beer Girl bluntly said.

" _Ya! And free Weed on me!_ " Jockoff announced, making Tyrone and all of the Niggas very happy.

But just as they were about to celebrate, a portal opened up. Tyrone was confused, but Jockoff knew what it was.

" _Oh shit! Quick everyone! Hide your Weed! It's a cop portal!_ "

The niggas did what Jockoff said, and hid their Weed. Then a buff cop (named Hartman) came out of the portal, riding a pimped out tricycle.

" _WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!? I'M GETTING A LOT OF NOISE COMPLAINTS!_ " Hartman yelled.

The Niggas all pretended they were just hanging out, while Tyrone and Jockoff talked to Hartman. But as they were talking, Gay Greg came staggering up to the group, somehow not noticing Hartman.

" _You may have won this round Tyrone! But I will be back to rape everyone to death and make you gay!_ "

Gay Greg was about to walk away, but then noticed Hartman, getting very angry.

" _SO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN RAPING PEOPLE TO DEATH! I_

 _ASSUME THESE DEAD GUYS IN PINK SHEETS ARE THE GAY GAY GAY THAT HAVE BEEN WORKING WITH YOU!_ "

Gay greg, got scared, and tried to run away, but Hartman lassoed him.

" _YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME THAT EASY!? YOU'RE GOING TO JAIL! AND WE WILL NOT BE SEEING YOUR WAR BUTTHOLE!_ "

Hartman then dragged Gay Greg into the portal, while Gay Greg screamed in pain. The portal then closed.

Tyrone, Jockoff, Beer Girl, and the other Niggas then started to party, and call over other friends to join in.

…

Thank you all for reading! This was actually meant to explain how Gay Greg got into prison in another story that a friend (Boonaw) and I are writing called "Star vs the forces of Arlen", which is a King of The Hill X Star vs the Forces of Evil crossover fanfiction. If you are curious, give that story a read! Also, have a GREAT day!


	7. Gay Greg goes to prison, Part 2

When Hartman finally stopped, Gay Greg noticed that he seemed to be in front of a giant prison. Unfortunately for Gay Greg, before he could even get use to his new surroundings, Hartman stomped on his head, and knocked him out.

When Gay Greg finally woke up, he noticed that he was tied to a table, and that his pants were missing. He then noticed that Hartman was angrily staring at him, and an equally angry woman guard was also looking at him.

" _GAY GREG! IT IS TIME TO FRISK YOU! HOWEVER I KNOW THAT YOU ARE VERY VERY GAY SO I BROUGHT A WOMAN TO FRISK YOU!_ "

Gay Greg was quite shocked and scared to hear this.

" _No! I don't want a woman to touch me!_ " Gay Greg complained.

The woman guard wasted no time, and immediately shoved her hands into Gay Greg's ass. Gay Greg felt so horrible, and filthy having a woman's hands in his ass.

After five minutes of frisking, she found a bunch of dildos in his ass. They all appeared to have been in there for quite some time.

" _Well, I found nothing but dildos in there. Looks like he is clear._ " The woman guard said.

" _Very good, NOW LET'S GET THIS FUCKER TO HIS CELL!_ "

The woman guard grabbed Gay Greg, and started to drag him to his cell. Gay Greg tried to fight back, but his gayness had no effect on the woman guard. They eventually made it to the cell, and Gay Greg was immediately throw onto the floor of the cell to meet his new cellmate. When he looked up, he saw a man with long black hair smiling at him.

" _Oh hi Gay Greg, you're my new cellmate! Im Johnny!_ "

Gay Greg simply stood up while looking at him. Johnny didn't really look that hot, but Gay Greg was still willing to gay rape him.

" _Well, I dont know how long i'm going to be here for, so I guess I should get to know you._ "

Gay Greg then shook his hand. The two talked for awhile, until Hartman announced that he would need them for interrogation.

When the two got to the interrogation room, they talked to the other prisoners that were in the room with them. (Read "Star vs the forces of Arlen" to see what that conversation was about).

After three prisoners named Dale, Kahn, and Boomhauer refused to tell Hartman who Hank was, Hartman got mad, and told them that he had ways of making them talk. Some guards walked in, and pulled the three of them out of the room.

Hartman then turned his attention to everyone else in the room to continue the interrogation. It was here that Gay Greg learned that Johnny was in there for domestic abuse. After about 30 minutes of interrogation, it was finally over.

" _ALRIGHT YOU PEICES OF SHIT, BACK TO YOUR CELLS!_ "

Everyone in the room was then escorted back to their cells. When Gay Greg and Johnny got back to their cell, Gay Greg tried to climb up to the top bunk, but this made Johnny furious.

"NO! THE TOP BUNK IS MINE!"

Johnny grabbed Gay Greg, and threw him to the ground. Johhny then climbed on top of him, and started to repeatedly punch him in the face.

" _I HATE YOU!_ " Johnny screamed.

Johhny then dragged Gay Greg to the cells very dirty toilet, and shoved his face in the dirty water. Johnny left his head in the water for so long, that Gay Greg nearly drowneded. Fortunately for Gay Greg, Johnny finally calmed down, and put Gay Greg in the bottom bunk.

" _I'm sorry Gay Greg, I didn't mean to nearly kill you._ " Johnny said to Gay Greg, not knowing that he had knocked Gay Greg out cold.

Johnny then tucked Gay Greg in, gave him a kiss good night, and climbed up to the top bunk to get some sleep.


	8. Gay Greg goes to prison, Part 3

Gay Greg woke up with the mother of all headaches. At first, he thought that the beating that Johnny gave him was nothing more than a bad dream. But when he saw that he was still wet, and that there was blood on the floor, he knew that Johnny had kicked his ass.

Gay Greg stumbled out of bed, and was shocked to see that Johnny was already up, and was angrily staring at the mirror in the cell. Gay Greg was gonna say something but stopped when Johnny started to shake in anger, and yelled-

" _I DIDN'T HIT HER!_ "

Johnny then punched the mirror, shattering it, and cutting his hand. Johnny then looked back at Gay Greg, and smiled.

" _Oh hi Gay Greg, how did you sleep last night?_ "

Gay Greg was scared, but still responded with a lie.

" _I slept well…_ "

Johnny smiled again, and was going to respond. But then, the prison announcements came on.

" _Umm… OH! Attention all prisoners! Its shower time! Report to the showers now!_ "

Gay Greg was quite happy to hear this. He would finally get a chance to get some dick or ass. Maybe even both.

" _You will want to follow me Gay Greg. If you got into the wrong shower room, then you might end up showering with the Dragon Furries. And I know you're Gay, but trust me, you don't want that. Those Dragon furries will destroy your ass._ "

Johnny and Gay Greg both walked out of their cell when the door opened. The two were about to make their way to the showers, but were stopped by a group of women guards. The one that seemed to be leading the group was the same one that had frisked Gay Greg. Gay Greg was kinda scared, but Johnny seemed happy.

" _Oh hi_ _Betsy!_ " Johnny said, as he waved at her.

Betsy gave a small smile to Johnny, and motioned for him to continue to the showers. Johnny walked, and when he was out of sight, the women guards turned their attention back to Gay Greg.

" _Soo like, you think that you're gonna shower with the other men?! HA! Grab him girls!_ " Betsy said, in a valley girl tone. Which Gay Greg hated, because he hates women.

The women guards grabbed Gay Greg with no issue, and dragged him to a strange door that was separated from the other shower rooms.

" _What are you women doing with me?! I want to take a shower!_ " Gay Greg yelled.

" _Oh you're totally gonna take a shower! Throw him in girls!_ " Betsy commanded.

The women then threw Gay Greg violently into the room. His face violently hit the floor, and the women guards slammed the door shut on him. At first, everything was dark, but then, the light came on, and Gay Greg was shocked to see that it was a small shower room. But this was no ordinary shower room, the clear tiles had naked pictures of the women guards in them.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " Gay Greg cried out.

Outside of the small shower room, the Betsy and the other women guards were laughing their fine asses off. They continued to laugh until Betsy remembered something.

" _Oh! I like, totally forgot to turn the shower on!_ "

Betsy then walked up to the shower switch right next to the door, and was about to turn it on. However, she stopped and saluted when she saw Hartman walking over with a smile on his face.

" _I could hear that psycho fag yelling from 50 cells away! You did good Betsy!_ " Hartman complimented.

Betsy was so happy to hear this, that she almost cried tears of joy. But she stopped herself, and decided to tell Hartman that Gay Greg was in for more torment.

" _Oh Hartman, this is like, not the end! There is still one more thing that we did that Gay Greg is gonna hate! Oh and that reminds me, Gay Greg is gonna need a new prison uniform._ "

Betsy then turned the shower on, and Gay Greg was blasted with a boiling hot liquid. But this was no ordinary liquid…

" _AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ " Gay Greg cried in agony, as the liquid disintegrated his clothes, and burned his skin.

The women guards started to laugh again, while Betsy and Hartman continue their conversation.

" _Boiling hot water… I like it Betsy!_ " Hartman complimented.

" _Oh that's not all Hartman. The liquid in their is not water… The girls and I got together with the rest of the women guards in this prison, and we all masturbated until we filled a whole bunch of buckets up with our vaginal juices! He is like, being blasted with boiling hot pussy juice!"_ Betsy super totally happily explained.

Hartman looked quite surprised at first, but then his surprise was replaced with a very big smile.

" _You're a genius Betsy! I am so proud of what you have done!_ "

Betsy and Hartman then gave each other a hug, while the other women guards continued to laugh at Gay Gregs torment.

Meanwhile in another shower room, Johnny could hear Gay Gregs cries of torment. But Johnny didn't actually know that he was in pain.

" _Oh wow! Gay Greg is having such a good time in that other shower! He just keeps screaming in joy!_ " Johnny said to himself, and out loud.

After 15 minutes, Gay Greg's pussy shower finally ran dry, like your mom. Betsy opened the door, and commanded the other women guards to pull Gay Greg out, and they did it because they would literally doing anything for Betsy, even weird sex stuff. Like REALLY weird sex stuff.

As they dragged Gay Greg's horribly burned pussy smelling red body out of the shower, Johnny walked out of the other shower room with a towel wrapped around his waist, and walked up to the group.

" _Oh hi lady guards and Betsy and Hartman and Gay Greg._ "

Betsy and Hartman looked at Johnny, and then looked at each other with evil smiles on their faces.

" _Oh hey Johnny, I hate to like, be the one to tell you this, but like, Gay Greg here kept on telling us that you totally did hit her…_ " Betsy said, trying her best to keep a straight face.

" _WHAT!? I DIDN'T HIT HER! I DID NOT!_ "

Johnny then ran up to Gay Greg, and started to slam the back of his head against the floor. He smashed his head so hard and so many times that it caused Gay Greg's head to bleed.

" _WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP!?_ " Johnny yelled, before flipping Gay Greg over.

Johnny then pulled his towel off, and started to choke Gay Greg with it. Gay Greg was starting to turn blue, and was about to die. Fortunately for him, Hartman stepped in.

" _THAT'S ENOUGH JOHNNY! PICK UP HIS BODY AND GET BACK TO YOUR CELL!_ "

Johnny calmed himself down, and picked up Gay Greg's destroyed body.

" _Bye everyone!_ " Johnny said.

Johnny then walked away, while the women guards waved goodbye to him. Betsy and Hartman on the other hand were more focused on making sure everyone made their way back to their cells.


	9. Gay Greg goes to prison, Part 4

" _AHHHHHHHH!_ " Gay Greg screamed, as he woke up

" _Oh Gay Greg you're finally awake! Just in time for lunch!_ " Johnny happily said.

Their cell door opened up, and Johnny walked out. Gay Greg stumbled out of bed, and quickly made his way to Johnny's side.

" _Hey Gay Greg, why did you scream when you woke up? You almost scared me._ " Johnny asked.

" _Well, I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamed that boiling hot pussy juice was burning me, and then you choked me with a towel._ "

Johnny laughed.

" _Don't be ridiculous! You were just having so much fun in the shower that you couldn't stop screaming in joy! But I did choke you with a towel… I really have to work on my anger issues…_ "

Gay Greg sure as hell wasn't happy when being burned, but he really didn't want to bring this up to Johnny. After all, he didn't want to make Johnny angry again.

As the two walked into the lunch room, Gay Greg looked around, and noticed Betsy. Gay Greg tried to silently walk past her, but Johnny completely fucked him over.

" _Oh hi Betsy!_ "

Betsy looked at the two, and waved at the two. However, as the two walked past her to get their food, Betsy blew Gay Greg a kiss. This of course caused Gay Greg to cry.

" _Don't be sad Gay Greg. The food here isn't THAT bad._ " Johnny said, trying to cheer him up.

As the two got inside and grabbed their shitty prison food, a few of the other prisoners sniffed Gay Greg.

" _Eww! Why do you smell like pussy? I thought you were gay!_ "

Gay Greg ignored the prisoners, and followed Johnny to a table full of other guys.

" _Oh hi anger management friends! Do you mind if my Cellmate Gay Greg sits here?_ " Johnny asked

" _Oh of course! Welcome to the anger management table Gay Greg!_ "

Gay Greg sat down, and made sure to keep his mouth shut.

Johnny and his friends started to talk about their anger management lessons, and how they thought that they were making progress. Gay Greg wanted to crack a joke about this, but he knew that he would get his ass kicked if he did.

As Gay Greg was eating his shitty food, he noticed that the whole room had gone quiet. He looked around, and saw Hartman seemingly giving a tour to a strange looking group of people. One of the group members looked like a clown loli.

" _Hey Johnny, I didn't know they gave tours here._ " Gay Greg whispered.

" _They dont, they must be very special guests._ "

When Heartman and the tour group finally left the lunchroom, everyone started to talk again. Gay Greg decided to reach over to grab a napkin, but accidentally knocked over one of Johnnys friends chocolate milk.

"HOW DARE YOU GAY GREG!"

Johnnys friend screamed.

" _THAT WAS MY FRIENDS CHOCOLATE MILK! YOU ARE TEARING ME APART GAY GREG!_ " Johnny yelled.

Johnny picked Gay Greg up by the neck, and slammed him down on the table. Johnny and all of his anger management friends then started to beat the crap out of Gay Greg while he laid on the table.

Betsy soon walked over to see what the fuck all the noise was.

" _Like, what are you guys doing_?"

" _GAY GREG SPILLED CHOCOLATE MILK ON ONE OF MY FRIENDS_ " Johnny yelled.

Betsy looked down at the beat up Gay Greg, and started to laugh to herself.

" _What!? That's like, horrible! Here, take my Baton._ "

Johnny took the Baton, and started to beat Gay Greg over the head with it. Betsy walked away, and let the anger management group beat the shit out of Gay Greg.

The beating went on for a good five minutes, and the group had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. What they didn't know was that Johnny knocked Gay Greg out after the first hit from the Baton. Forchenetly for Gay Greg, the lunch was over, and all of the prisoners were required to head back to their cells. This snapped Johnny and the group out of their anger.

" _Oh no! Look what we did to Gay Greg!_ " Johnny said, saddened.

They all looked down at the bloody Gay Greg, and almost started crying. But then, Johnny had an idea.

" _Wait! I know what we should do guys! We should sing the happy song!_ "

They all formed a circle around the table, and held hands.

" _We are happy!_

 _We are happy!_

 _So lets sing the happy song!_

 _The happy song is happy!_

 _Happy happy happy!_

 _Happy happy happy!_

 _I didn't hit her!_

 _I didn't!_

 _Happy happy happy!_

 _Happy happy happy!_

 _Happy happy happy!_ "

With the happy song sang, Johnny picked up Gay Greg, and went back to their cell.


	10. Gay Greg goes to prison, Final

Gay Greg was awoken by the sounds of the prison alarms going off. He was still in horrible pain, but got up to investigate. He saw many prisoners running around, and many more dead bodies.

"FUCK YA! PRISON BREAK!" One of the prisoners yelled.

Gay Greg couldn't believe it. He could finally escape this Hell hole. Johnny wasn't around, so Gay Greg jumped on this opportunity.

As he ran through the many halls, he noticed that the dead bodies were mostly prisoners. They also all had bullet wounds. Gay Greg had to make sure to avoid all guards, as it seemed they would kill on sight.

As he turned another corner, he saw Johnny talking to Betsy. The two were surrounded by dead prisoners, and Betsy was in the middle of executing another. Gay Greg could sorta hear them.

"Are you sure I cant go and get Gay Greg? Those Buff Dragon Furries are sure to be walking around, and I know Gay Greg stands no chance against them."

Betsy killed the guy, and turned her attention towards Johnny.

"I can't let you go out there! The only way your going to live through this is if you stick with me! If Gay Greg dies, then that's just how things must be."

Johnny nodded, and the two ran off in the other direction. Gay Greg continued running, and eventually found the evidence room. He collected all of his gay things, including his gay guitar.

"Halt! Whos in there!?"

Gay Greg peeked his head out, and saw three prison guards. Without thinking, Gay Greg shot rainbow magic at them, killing them. But the sounds from his gay gitar were very loud, and sure to attract more attention.

Gay Greg quickly ran out of the room, and got the hell out of there. If he could find the exit, he would be home free. Well, that's what he thought at least.

Betsy and Johnny ran to the noise, and saw the dead guards. Betsy tried to help them, while Johnny investigated the open evidence room. He noticed that Gay Greg's stuff was gone.

"Betsy! I think Gay Greg killed those guards!"

She noticed the rainbow wounds, and knew it was true.

"Well it looks like Gay Greg just went from life in prison to execution!"

Johnny picked up a gun, and followed Betsy down the hall. Johnny couldn't forgive Gay Greg this time.

Gay Greg had managed to find a room full of butt plug teleporters. There was one entitled "Gay Greg's universe". Gay Greg ofcourse shoved it up his butt, and teleported himself back.

However, Betsy walked in just as he was teleporting, and couldn't stop him in time. But she now knew were he was. She went to a box, and pulled out a back up butt plug teleporter that went to Gay Greg's universe.

Johnny walked in, and saw Besty shoving the butt plug in her ass. He wanted to say something, but decided against it. She started to glow, and looked at Johnny.

"Quick! Grab onto me! We can't let him get away!"

Johnny did just that, and the two were teleported.


	11. Gay Gay Fag Fag

You know, Gay Greg has gone on a lot of other adventures… Lets see some of those!"

It was another normal gay show for Gay Greg. He was singing his new hit song, "Gay Gay Fag Fag".

"Gay Gay Fag Fag!

Cock Penis and Dick!

These are the things that go up your butt!

I hate straight people and Christians!

Christians touch kids!

Gays love Satan!"

However, before he could even finish his song, he was suddenly attacked… BY A NO GOOD WORTHLESS WOMAN!

"GAAAA! I WILL FORCE YOU TO MAKE YOU MAKE ME MAKE A BABY! AND I DON'T HAVE A PENIS!"

Gay Greg was worried.

"NOOOO! GAY PEOPLE DONT LIKE WOMEN!"

Gay Greg punched the Woman in her week face, and prayed to Satan. The praying worked, and soon his Aids started to shoot out of Gay Greg's penis. The Aids hit the Woman, and killed her because women are week.

Gay Greg then went to a gay bar, and got stuffed by three gay guys.


	12. Abraham Lincoln

On this night, Gay Greg was partying at a gay bar with his Gay Gay Gay member friends. His butt was still in recovery after taking 5 black cocks up the ass at the same time, so he was taking it easy. As you probably all know by now, Gay Greg doesn't like taking things easy.

"Oh Gay man! I'm having such a Gay time! But I sure wish something interesting would happen!"

His wish was granted. The Gay RV suddenly crashed through the Gay Bars wall, and Gay Uncle Grandpa stepped out.

"Gay Greg! I need your help again!"

Before Gay Greg could respond, Gay Uncle Grandpa pulled him into the Gay RV. His other Gay friends were there waiting.

"Hey guys! What's the emergency?"

Gay Uncle Grandpa ran into the other room, and came back with picture of Abraham Lincoln.

"We gotta go back in time, and fuck Abraham Lincoln in the ass!"

Gay Greg now understood why Gay Uncle Grandpa was in such a hurry.

"Dont worry guys! I'm always happy to help you 4 out!"

They all looked confused.

"Uhh, there are 5 of us here. Don't forget about Straight Belly Bag! Isn't that right Straight Belly Bag?"

"PLEASE KILL ME!"

Gay Uncle Grandpa started to laugh.

"That's a good one Straight Belly Bag! You sure have a dark sense of humor! But anyway, we need you to use your Gay Guitar like you did last time."

Gay Greg was happily Gay to help.

"You can count on me Gay Uncle Grandpa! But I can't have my ass fucked, im still in recovery."

Gay Uncle Grandpa completely understood.

"Dont worry Gay Greg, you can fuck our asses while we drive there!"

The drive there took about a half hour, and it was filled with a lot of butt sex. When they finally did reach their destination, they were Gayly happy to see that Lincoln was seemingly by himself in his house.

"Alright Gay Greg, now let's go ge-"

The sounds of angry breathing could suddenly be heard outside of the Gay RV. Gay Uncle Grandpa walked out to see what it was, and was immediately attacked by Abraham Lincoln's wife. She had foam coming out of her mouth, and was completely naked.

"AHHHHH! HELP ME GAY GREG!"

Gay Greg rushed outside with his trusty Gay Guitar, and tried to use his Gay Magic on her. Unfortunately, all this did was make her WAY more angry.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE TO FUCK MY HUSBAND IN THE ASS! WELL HOW ABOUT I FUCK YOU!"

She quickly stripped Gay Uncle Grandpa, and started to have sex with him. Gay Greg got scared and ran back into the Gay RV. He wanted to help him, but it was already to late.

"AHHHH! SAVE YOURSELVES! DRIVE AWAY!"

Gay Pizza Steve did just that, and got the hell out of there. Abraham Lincoln walked outside to see what his wife was up to this time, and wasn't surprised to see Gay Uncle Grandpa.

"Dammit Gay Uncle Grandpa, I told you my wife would fuck you if you came by again!"

These would be the last words that Gay Uncle Grandpa would hear, as he died a few seconds later.

Back in the Gay RV, everyone was sad. They knew that Gay Uncle Grandpa wouldn't survive being fucked by women…

No butt sex was had on the way home, and Gay Greg was no longer in the mood to hangout at the Gay Bar. He just wanted to go home and cry.


	13. The end of Gay Greg

...Gay Greg had escaped prison, but his world was not the same as he left it. All the gay was gone. Someone had turned his world straight.

"What happened to my Gay world?! Where are all the cock flags?!"

Gay Greg felt like crying. He thought his Hell was finally over… But you all know what happens to Gay people.

"GAY GREG!"

Gay Greg turned around and saw Betsy and Johnny… But they weren't the ones who called his name. There was a third person behind them. Gay Greg couldn't believe who it was…

"A-Alex Jones?!"

"That's president Alex Jones to you! I'm sick of you making the frogs and the world gay!"

With no warning, Alex Jones charged at Gay Greg and punched him in his gay face. He was no match for Alex Jones raw strength and was immediately put on his back.

"YOU MADE THE FROGS GAY YOU GAY BASTARD!"

Alex Jones was about to stomp on Gay Greg but was stopped by Betsy.

"Wait, let me do something first."

Betsy turned to Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, Gay Greg said that you DEFINITELY hit her! I heard him say it when you uhh, weren't paying attention."

Johnny turned red with rage.

"WHY DO YOU DO THIS GAY GREG?!"

Johnny grabbed Betsy's taser gun out of her holster and shot it at Gay Greg. Gay Greg cried in pain as he was electrocuted. This lasted for a good five minutes.

"Alright Johnny, that's enough. Let's go back to prison and let Alex Jones deal with Gay Greg."

Johnny stopped… After 3 more minutes. The only reason he stopped was because Gay Greg had peed his pants. A very disrespectful thing to do in Johnny's opinion.

"You're gross Gay Greg! Let's leave Betsy."

As the two walked away, Alex Jones turned red with rage.

"YOU PISSED YOURSELF?! IS THAT HOW YOU TURNED THE FROGS GAY?!"

Alex Jones lifted Gay Greg up by his neck and choke slammed him violently.

"ANSWER ME GAY GREG!"

Gay Greg was in too much pain to talk.

"TALK DAMN YOU!"

Alex Jones lifted Gay Greg up over his head and knee dropped him. Gay Greg's back was completely broken.

"IF YOU DON'T TALK, YOU'RE DEAD!"

Gay Greg said nothing.

"THAT'S IT!"

Alex Jones pulled out a switch and flicked it on. A large red laser could be seen coming from space, right at Gay Greg. Gay Greg could only watch as the laser got closer and closer to him.

Alex Jones walked away, leaving Gay Greg all by himself. All he could do was think about his gay life. It was very gay.

As the laser finally hit Gay Greg, Alex Jones could feel the Gay in the air leave.

Alex Jones went back to make sure Gay Greg was actually dead. The only thing he could find was a pile of ash. He had finally saved America from Gay Greg. It was finally over.

Alex Jones walked off to go do more American things. Like a good American leader.

The Westboro Baptist Church thanks you for reading!


End file.
